Pattern reversal processes are known in the art and are conducted by depositing a positive resist on one or more intermediate layers, which overlie a substrate. Conventionally, the intermediate layers include an underlayer and/or a hardmask. The positive resist is exposed and developed to form a positive pattern thereon. The polarity of the patterned resist is reversed using heat. A reversal film is formed over the patterned resist and subjected to an alkaline development to remove a portion of the reversal film and expose the patterned resist. The patterned resist is removed, forming a pattern in the reversal film that is the reverse of the pattern initially formed in the positive resist. The pattern in the reversal film is transferred through the intermediate layer(s) to the substrate. The reversal film is a non-photosensitive material, such as an anti-reflective coating (ARC) of an aromatic organic polymer or an organic undercoat film used in a multilayer resist (MLR) process, as described in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2009/0081595, now U.S. Pat. No. 8,105,764, issued Jan. 31, 2012. The reversal film is an organic film formed from a novolac resin, a polystyrene resin, a vinyl ether or acrylic resin containing anthracene or naphthalene rings, or a multi-branched resin. Such reversal films are commercially available, such as from Shin Etsu Chemical Co. (Tokyo, Japan). However, these reversal films are relatively expensive. In addition, the etch selectivity between these reversal films and the patterned resist is low, which decreases the fidelity of the pattern formed in the reversal film and transferred to the substrate. These reversal films are also typically applied as a thin coating, which further decreases the fidelity of the pattern formed in the reversal film.